Mi amada Luka-nee
by Ykanon
Summary: Si pudiera cambiaría estos sentimientos, pero es imposible. Quisiera que me amara, que su cuerpo y su alma me pertenecieran solo a mi, pero hay tres problemas. El primero: Ambas somos mujeres. El segundo: No se si ella me corresponda. El tercero: Ella es mi hermana. Celos, ira, lujuria, dolor. ¿Realmente imponer mi amor es la única forma que tengo para que me mires Luka-nee?


Simplemente espero que les guste. Desde ya gracias por leer este fic.

 _Atte: YKanon_

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Hay Incesto y lemon, ¡Sí! ¡Como leen hay Incesto y lemon!... Así que si no te gustan estos géneros será mejor que no leas este Fic, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte en algunas partes.

¡Recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Mi amada Luka-nee**

Recorrí rápidamente el camino desde el colegio hasta mi casa. Tenía un solo propósito en mi mente "Ver a la persona que cambio mi mundo".

No faltaba mucho para que pudiera ver mi vivienda. Sabía que con tan solo ver mi casa correría despavoridamente hacia su interior. Mi corazón se alegraba de pensar que una persona me estaría esperando allí adentro.

Segundos después mi mente y mi cuerpo confirmaron lo que había dicho anteriormente. Mi cuerpo de manera involuntaria se disparó sin freno hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de madera oscura.

Pongo mi mano en la perilla y suspiro antes de entrar. Abro la puerta casi instantáneamente del girar de la perilla.

Antes de gritar un "Estoy en casa", me fijo en un par de zapatos desconocidos en el recibidor. Por su tamaño me parecían ser de hombre, pero estaba segura de que no eran de mi padre.

Silenciosamente me dispongo a quitarme mis zapatos, para ponerme un par de pantuflas rosadas con forma de conejo que se alojaban en un pequeño mueble para zapatos que se encontraba a un costado del recibidor en la entrada.

Ya puestos los zapatos prosigo a cruzar el pasillo, girar hacia la derecha donde estaba en la sala y antes de que pudiera esbozar alguna palabra un nudo se hizo en mi garganta por la escena que mis ojos ahora presenciaban.

Justamente en el sofá de la sala estaba una joven de cabellos rosados y un joven con una cabellera larga de color morado. El chico estaba aprisionando a la chica contra una esquina del sofá. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero los de ella estaban peculiarmente apretados con mucha fuerza.

\- _¿Se están… besado?..._ – Pensé esas palabras en ese momento. Mi corazón parecía que había dejado de latir por segundos y mi cerebro apenas empezaba a reaccionar. - _¡Ellos se están besando!_ – Grite en mis pensamientos, al darme cuenta completamente de lo que ellos hacían deje caer mi maletín del colegio al suelo, provocando un ruido bastante sonoro, puesto que mis libros, cuadernos y demás pertenencias quedaron dispersas en el suelo. Creo que eso alarmo a la pareja puesto que escuche a la chica gritar mi nombre, pero yo ya había salido corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Entre en mi cuarto y azote la puerta. Al ver mi cama, me derrumbe en ella; mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis ojos para luego caer sobre todo lo que estuviera a su paso. No paso ni cinco minutos desde que había entrado a mi habitación cuando sentí que una persona tocaba a mi puerta.

\- Miku…- la persona detrás de la puerta pronuncio con algo de inseguridad mi nombre. – ¿Miku… me dejas pasar, por favor?... – Yo no dije ni una palabra, pues realmente no quería oír lo que me tendría que decir, probablemente diría cosas sobre su noviazgo que me herirían. - ¿M-Miku…?... Creo que no me quieres ver ¿verdad?...- Después de esas palabras se escuchó un suspiro saliente de los labios de aquella chica de cabellos rosados. – Y-Yo… Yo lo siento Miku… De verdad… yo… lo siento… - Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. En ese momento supe que me hablaba con la verdad.

Tas eso un gran silencio invadió el lugar… deje de escuchar su voz...

* * *

 **Inicio del sueño**

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Miro a mi alrededor. - ¿Una escuela? – Si me fijaba bien esta escuela me parecía muy familiar. En medio de mi nostálgica observación aparecen unos niños, para ser específica son cinco niños, los miro mejor y me sorprendo de lo que veo. -¿Este es mi pasado?- Recordé claramente lo que sucedió en esta escena de mi vida hace más de ocho años.

 _ **Miku-chan (Miku a los ocho años)**_

\- Hoy nos toca trabajar en casa de Miku-chan ¿verdad?- Kiyoteru-kun, el niño con gafas y cabellos oscuros decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Si… -Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de la niña de cabellos verdes. Gumi-chan, quien era mi mejor amiga.

\- Estoy nervioso, yo nunca he ido a casa de Miku-chan.- Kaito-kun estaba algo sonrojado y se escondía detrás de Kiyoteru-kun y miraba hacia mí.

-Yo tampoco.- Añadió Kaiko-chan la hermana gemela de Kaito-kun, quien era la última integrante del grupo que iría a mi casa.

\- Jeje yo si he ido a casa de Miku-chan. – Mi mejor amiga empezó a alardear sobre las veces que ha ido a mi casa.

-¿Ya nos vamos?, es que si seguimos aquí el bus se ira sin nosotros.- Dije yo riéndome y señalando con un dedo el salón, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Ehhhhhhhh?- Pronunciaron al unísono mis cuatro tontos amigos.

Salimos rápidamente corriendo del salón, nos montamos en el autobús escolar y después de un tramo bajamos en frente de mi casa.

-Oigan… - Gumi se para delante de nosotros antes de que llegáramos a la puerta de la casa. – Oigan chicos, les advierto que no se vayan a sorprender si ven a la hermana de Miku-chan.

-Oye Gum-No termine de decir la frase porque fui interrumpida.

-¿La hermana de Miku-chan?- Habían gritado al unísono los babosos esos.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana Miku-chan- Kyoteru-kun se dirigía hacia mi interrogándome con la mirada.

\- Yo tampoco. – Ahora eran los gemelos quienes se dirigían hacia mí.

\- Bueno pues, ya lo saben.- Les saque la lengua. – O es que acaso soy la única persona sobre la tierra que no puede tener una hermana. – Me crucé de brazos, haciéndome la ofendida.

\- Lo sentimos, Miku-chan.- Se disculparon los implicados.

\- Venga, ya entremos.- Con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios entramos a mi casa.

Entramos en casa, nos cambiamos de zapatos. Fuimos a la sala en donde mi madre nos recibió con bocadillos.

Unos minutos después escuche la voz de mi hermana diciendo algo como: "Mamá, yo puedo llevarlo sola, además son los amigos de Miku". Me imagino que mi hermana quería traer algo y mi mama no quería dejarla jeje.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando mi hermana estaba entrando por la puerta que conectaba la sala con un pequeño pasillo hacia el comedor.

-Ah miren, esa es la hermana de Miku-chan. – las palabras dichas por Gumi-chan alarmaron a todos los presentes.

Si pudiera describir la reacción de cada uno de los que estaban allí seria como decir que los bobos quedaron embobados al ver a mi hermana.

-Hermosa-Gritaron los tres.

\- ¿Eh? – Creo que asustaron un poco a mi hermana, pues estaba haciendo que su bandeja tambaleara.

-Espera Luka-oneechan yo te ayudo – Rápidamente fui a ayudarla con la bandeja.

\- Gracias Miku. – Me regalo una sonrisa.

Pusimos con cuidado las tazas de té en la mesa de la sala antes de que se nos cayeran.

-Oigan chicos. – Intente llamar la atención de mis amigos, pero cuando los mire y vi sus rostros tan sonrojados, me percaté que en ningún momento habían desapartado la mirada hacia mi hermana. Eso me enojaba pero me contuve un poco. –Les presento a Luka-oneechan. Ella es mi hermana mayor, y nos llevamos dos años de diferencia. – Aclare mi garganta dos veces antes de seguir, pues esos tontos empezaron a murmura sobre lo bella que era mi hermana. Debo decir que soy muy afortunada por tener una hermana tan hermosa como Luka-oneechan. Su cabello sedoso, brillante y a los hombros es color rosa como el de mama, al contrario del mío que es aguamarina como el de papa; sus ojos son azules como el cielo, su piel es blanquísima pues no sale mucho de casa, sus labios rojizos. Y hoy peculiarmente viste con un traje blanco sencillo hasta las rodillas, sandalias y una vincha de flores blancas. Cualquiera diría que es un ángel. – Bueno Luka-oneechan, estos son mis compañeros, Kiyoteru-kun, Kaiko-chan, Kaito-kun y ya conoces a Gumi-chan.- los mencione rápidamente en el orden en el que estaban sentados

-Gusto en conocerlos- Dijo mi hermana mientras hacia una reverencia.

Tras eso mi hermana se fue la cocina y empezamos a hacer las tareas. Media hora después Luka-onnechan trajo más bocadillos, en ese comento le pedí que me trajera un libro que se me quedo en mi cuarto y que necesitaba. Sabía que mi hermana estaría contenta de ayudarme, así que le pedí que me ayudara con eso. Ella alegremente salió corriendo hacia mi habitación, pero justo cuando estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras vi como ella se desplomaba.

-¡Luka-oneechan!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, estaba viendo como mi hermana caía de lo alto de las escaleras, golpeándose en el trayecto y quedando tirada en el suelo como si estuviera muerta.

Mi madre salió corriendo de la cocina, debido al ruido procedente del lugar y vio a mi hermana tirada en el suelo. – Lu-Lukaaaaaaaa.-

* * *

Llegamos al hospital, mi padre, mi madre y yo esperábamos la respuesta de los doctores.

Mis amigos se habían quedado en casa con mi vecina a la espera de que sus padres los fueran a buscar, pues mi padre había llamado a los padres de mis amigos cuando veníamos en el automóvil.

Tras más de media hora de espera, un doctor alto con barbas y cabellos blancos se acerca a nosotros.

\- ¿Ustedes son parientes de Megurine Luka? – Dice el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros mientras veía los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

\- Si… somos nosotros. – Respondió mi padre, al momento en que él y mi madre se ponían de pie.

\- Doctor díganos como esta mi hija. – Mi madre estaba desesperada.

\- Bueno, ella se encuentra estable, recibió unos golpes en sus extremidades y en las costillas debido a la caída, pero no se rompió ningún hueso.- Ahora el hombre miro directamente a mis padres. – Por otra parte, su corazón sigue deteriorándose, y por lo que veo en su historial los ataques que sufre su hija se han vuelto más constantes, por lo cual como doctor no descarto que su hija llegue a sufrir más ataque como estos de forma más seguida. Sinceramente en este lugar no tenemos forma alguna para tratar la enfermedad de su hija. – El hombre hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpas. Mi madre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente entre los brazos de mi padre.

Mi hermana mayor Luka-oneechan, padece de una enfermedad que ataca a su corazón, mi madre me explico un día que el corazón de mi hermana era muy débil y a veces sin razón alguna presentaba problemas causándole mucho dolor en el acto a mi hermana. Por eso ella debía tener un tutor particular en vez de ir a una escuela, no podía ir a los parques de atracciones, ni siquiera correr a distancias medias.

Ciertamente esta no es la primera vez que enfrentamos una situación así, pero cada vez se volvían más constantes las idas al hospital.

La situación empeora cada vez más, tanto así que hoy fue una muestra de ello cuando mi querida hermana callo de las escaleras por culpa de un repentino ataque al corazón.

* * *

Fuimos lo más pronto posible al cuarto que le asignaron a mi hermana. Al entrar en el lugar vi las paredes pintadas de un tétrico color blanco, las baldosas blancas que reflejaban la luz de los focos que se encontraban en el techo, un pequeño sofá del mismo color de las paredes, el frio del lugar, el olor a alcohol y a otro tipo de cosas que desconocía pero me eran desagradables, finalmente lo más doloroso de la escena, sobre la cama de hierro con sábanas blancas se encontraba Luka-oneechan su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre haciendo juego con las sabanas o las paredes, tenía varios tubos conectados a sus brazos y otras ventosas cerca de su pecho, cuello y otras partes. Lo único que tenía color en el lugar era su hermoso cabello rosa.

Mi madre corrió hacia ella llorando desconsoladamente y yo no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, después de todo yo también amo a mi hermana.

Después de eso solo recuerdo haber oído a mis padres hablar sobre el hecho de que mi hermana ya no podía estar con nosotros…

Ciertamente luego de que ella se recuperara, me dirigía a la escuela como de costumbre, pero antes de salir de casa y despedirme de todos como lo hacía normalmente, mi hermana me dio un fuerte abrazo, diciendo unas palabras a mi oído incluyendo un "ADIOS" al final de la frase.

Luego de llegar de la escuela entendí a lo que se refería al final de la frase. Mi querida Luka-oneechan se había ido o mejor dicho, mis padres la mandaron a Italia, donde vivía mi abuela paterna quien había venido a Japón solo para ir de regreso con mi hermana, esa fue la explicación que me dieron mis padres.

Para mí ya nada sería lo mismo pues me quitaron a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

 **Miku**

La escena empezó a oscurecerse, así mismo como se oscureció la escena, se había oscurecido mi corazón hace ocho años. Ver este recuerdo abrió las heridas que creía que ya había sanado. Ciertamente amaba tanto a Luka-nee o mejor dicho Luka-oneechan como le decía en aquel tiempo que me aislé un poco del mundo solo para conservar el espacio que mi hermana ocupaba en mi corazón. - ¿Lagrimas?- Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y es que verdaderamente había empezado a llorar. Rápidamente apareció una luz en aquel oscuro lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que era otro recuerdo y no cualquier recuerdo sino el más valioso que tengo. - Esto fue apenas hace un año.-

Igual que en el recuerdo anterior solo puedo observar lo que sucedería.

 _ **Miku (Miku a los quince años)**_

*Ding Dong**Ding Dong* sonaba el timbre de la puerta. *Ding Dong* - ¿Y ahora quién diablos es? – *Ding Dong* - ¡Si, ya voy!- grite para calmar a la criatura que estaba tocando desesperadamente el timbre de la puerta. Me dispare rápidamente hacia la puerta para que la persona que estuviera del otro lado no rompiera el timbre de tanto toque y toque. Abrí la puerta al tiempo que gritaba –Dije que ya… - Detuve todas mis acciones incluyendo la frase que no pude completar, me congelé frente a la puerta…

\- Regresé Miku… - Su sonrisa radiante ilumino todo el lugar al igual que cada espacio de mi corazón.

\- E-Eres… Eres tú… Luka-nee… - Mi garganta me dolía, mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo, estaba temblando… ¿Era realmente ella? Delante de mi había una mujer hermosa un largo cabello rosado pálido con una galluza, piel blanquísima recubierta por una camisa blanca y jeans azules, labios rojos, gafas y tras estas unos hermosos mares azules del mismo color que el mas esplendoroso cielo, los únicos que han provocado en toda mi existencia que mi piel se erice.

\- Jeje ¿Desde cuando me dices Luka-nee? ¿No era Luka-oneechan? Jajaja- De nuevo destelló otra magnifica sonrisa, mi corazón latía rápidamente. – Si soy yo Miku, he vuelto… - Dijo ahora con un tono más serio y profundo. – ¿Aun recuerdas las últimas palabras que te dije antes de irme cierto?-

Asentí con mi cabeza al tiempo que volvían esas palabras a mi mente…

-¿Entonces no me darás un abrazo?- Ella extendió sus manos, ya no podía aguantarlo mas, estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas que había contenido todos estos años. Corrí rápidamente a acomodarme en su pecho

\- T-T-Te extrañe tanto… Luka-nee…- Dije entre sollozos.

\- Y yo a ti Miku… Y me alegro de que por fin pueda estar junto a ti… - De pronto sentí calientes gotas de agua caer sobre mi cabeza… mire hacia el rostro de mi hermana y me encontré con un rostro sonrojado lleno de lágrimas inclusive su nariz estaba empapada… - Miku. Miku. Miku te extrañe tanto, tanto, tanto… ¡No quiero nunca jamás volverme a separar de ti!... – Ella gritaba esas palabras mientras lloraba, poniendo una cara tan infantil.

\- Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada Luka-nee…- La abrace con más fuerza, mi amada hermana estaba conmigo de nuevo. – Bueno a excepción de tus pechos y tu estatura… jeje… - Ambas nos reímos y seguimos llorando.

 **Miku**

Nuevamente todo se oscureció poco a poco hasta quedar en un lugar totalmente vacío. Mi corazón se había estremecido nuevamente al ver aquel recuerdo que le devolvió la alegría a mi vida, el regreso de mi amada hermana, es el recuerdo que más atesorare en toda mi existencia. –Yo realmente amo más de lo normal a Luka-nee…-

Todos mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos… En medio de la oscuridad se encendió una pequeña y tenue luz violeta.

-Ahhh… ahhh…- Gemía en voz alta una mujer con hermosa silueta.- Ahhhh si… Me encanta… Ahhhh… - Ahhhh… - Gemía la mujer aumentando su timbre de voz.

-Esa voz…- Me quedé impactada. – Lu…Luka-nee

Las luces del lugar se empezaron a encender, todo el lugar se volvió blanco puro dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de mi hermana siendo poseído por un hombre de cabellos morados. El miraba había mí, se estaba burlando con esa asquerosa mirada, como diciendo que ahora él era el único dueño del cuerpo de mi hermana. Chupaba sus tetas con brusquedad mientras su cosa golpeaba el interior de mi amada hermana.

No puedo evitar dar pasos hacia atrás… era algo muy doloroso lo que estaba viendo.

\- Miku-chan…- Me quedo helada al oír mi nombre de la boca de mi hermana. – Mírame, mírame… Mírame más Miku-chan…- Ellos habían cambiado de posición a una en la que pudiera ver claramente como ese asqueroso hombre entraba en mi hermana.

-Mírame Miku-chan… Mira como me corro…- Tras decir esas palabras me llene de ira y repulsión… esa no era mi hermana a la que yo tanto amaba…

De pronto empezó a llover en el lugar, gotas negras de un material pegajoso y desconocido. Aquel líquido se vertió por todo el lugar, pasando de un color blanco puro a un negro intenso.

Todo el lugar se fue manchando de negro inclusive mi cuerpo y el de ellos, hasta dejar todo totalmente en la oscuridad, estaba segura que la luz no se encendería más para mí…

 **Fin del sueño**

* * *

-¿Un sueño eh?-Miro hacia el techo de la que parecía ser mi habitación – Me quede dormida… - Mire hacia la ventana y estaba muy oscuro lo que quiere decir que ya se había hecho tarde.

\- jajaja…- El sueño debelaba algo que debía ser muy seguro.- Ese hombre mancho a mi hermana.- Yo estaba muy llena de ira, sabía que iba a hacer una locura pero en mi cabeza no había una vuela atrás. Mire el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda. – Ya va a ser la una de la madrugada. Perfecto, Luka-nee debe estar durmiendo.

Busque un cambio de ropa, me fui a tomar una ducha, pase por la cocina, pues tenía un poco de hambre por saltarme la cena. En una bandeja en la cocina encuentro mi sopa tapada, típico de mi hermana, empecé a comer y luego de terminar lave mis dientes y regrese a mi cuarto a buscar algo que me hacía falta.

Salí de mi cuarto con dirección al de Luka-nee. Abrí lentamente la puerta y entre de tal forma que hiciera el menor ruido posible. Me quedo parada unos segundos, a decir verdad fueron minutos. Admiraba las hermosas facciones de mi hermana. La poca luz de luna que entraba por ventana resaltaban su belleza, su sedosa cabellera, su cuerpo en uno inocente posición casi fetal, su rostro durmiente, el contraste de las sabanas con su cuerpo, todo era mágico y hermoso en ese momento. Yo simplemente quería ser parte de ese cuadro.

Camine despacio para no despertar a Luka-nee, pero conociéndola no despertaría tan fácilmente. Llegue a la cama y me senté en un borde de esta. –Lo siento Luka-nee, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás para mi.- Una sonrisa distorsionada se figuró en mis labios, a pesar de saber la magnitud de lo que iba a hacer me excitaba mucho pensar en que por fin Luka-nee seria mía.

Me acomode sobre la cama. Me puse de rodillas a un costado de mi amada hermana. – Lo siento – Sentencie una vez más para despojarme de los sentimientos de debilidad que sabía que me podían hacer retroceder en cualquier momento. Como siguiente cambie mi posición acostándome detrás de ella casi siguiendo el arco que formaba su cuerpo, apoyándome con uno de mis brazos. Empecé a oler su hermosa cabellera. Realmente su olor era magnifico, debería oler a atún que es su comida favorita pero en cambio huele a fresas. No me resisto más y comienzo a besar sus mejillas, me desvió hacia su oreja izquierda que era a la que tenía acceso. Lamo todo el contorno de su oreja y doy pequeños mordiscos y besos. Bajo hacia su blanquecino cuello plantando besos por todo el lugar, dando lamidas a todo lo accesible y por ultimo dejando mi marca, mientras la hacía Luka cambio de posición a una totalmente boca arriba, un gran chupete de color morado desigualaba el color del cuello que hasta hace un momento era totalmente blanco. Baje mi mirada hasta los enormes pechos de mi hermana, estos estaban cubiertos por una pijama rosada con pequeños dibujos de pescados, para ser exactos "ATUN", desabroche lentamente cada uno de los botones del pijama para que Luka-nee no se despertara, luego de haberlos desabrochado todos abrí lentamente el pijama, anteriormente había visto la desnudez de mi hermana una vez que la vi por error mientras se bañaba, justamente en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado completamente de ella no solo su cuerpo, aunque hay que decir que es realmente hermoso y fascinante, sino que con todas las acciones que ella hacia alrededor de mí, su personalidad infantil, torpe y a la vez protectora, y su cálida sonrisa, los sobresaltos de mi corazón cuando ella estaba junto a mí, mis sonrojos, mis celos, todo me indicaba que no era un simple amor de hermanas. Recuerdo que ese día en que vi a mi hermana desnuda no pude evitar masturbarme pensando en que yo le hacía cosas sucias a Luka-nee y ella me las hacia a mí.

\- Yo realmente te amo Luka-nee… - susurre en su oído. Vi maravillada los pechos de mi amada hermana, eran realmente grandes, su forma era perfecta, sus pezones rosados y pequeños, su piel blanca un poco erizada por el frio que entraba por la ventana. Empecé a tocar con las yemas de mis dedos índice y medio el camino del cuello al seno derecho de mi amada, toque la punta de su pezón suavemente. Me acomodé como pude y empecé a chupar su seno derecho. Suavidad y gentileza, trate de hacerlo lo más gentil y suave que podía o por lo menos hasta donde mi autocontrol alcanzara, pues no era fácil tratar de controlarse cuando la persona a la que amas esta desnuda frente a ti y en una posición desventajosa. Solté su seno con la única intención de obtener una mejor posición para poder darles amor a ambos. Me posesione sobre Luka-nee, definitivamente no habían palabras para describir su belleza, ver sus pechos bañados por la luz de la luna era simplemente sublime. Repentinamente mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite. Puse mi boca sobre su seno izquierdo, saque mi lengua y empecé a trazar círculos en su aureola para luego dirigirme a su rosado pezón donde de igual manera trace círculos hasta llegar al centro del lugar, metí su botón en mi boca y succione una y otra vez, mientras tanto ultimaba los dedos pulgar e índice para hacer presión sobre el pezón del otro seno. No pude evitar morder un poco el pezón que estaba dentro de mi boca, fue entonces cuando Luka-nee comenzó a moverse sobre la cama pero aun dormida. –Parece que todavía no has logrado despertarte. – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, yo sabía que Luka-nee no se despertaría tan fácilmente.

Abandone el pezón sobre el cual había estado profanando dejando caer un hilo de saliva en el sin querer. Trace un camino de besos desde el pecho hasta el ombligo de Luka-nee donde empecé a esculcarlo con la punta de mi lengua. – Sabes muy bien Luka-nee. – Seguí bajando hasta quedar de frente con sus bragas. Aquella prenda en color blanco era el único obstáculo que me impedía conocer totalmente a mi hermana. – Ja, ¿blanco? ¿No se supone que eso es pureza?... Dudo mucho que tú seas virgen Luka-nee. – Solté esas palabras con un sarcasmo indescriptible, palabras cargadas de dureza y frustración.

Empecé a bajar lentamente la prenda, quería descubrir rápidamente su intimidad, quería conocer ese lugar para demostrarle quien sería su nueva dueña.

Besé desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, pase por sus rodillas, subí a sus muslos y finalmente, finalmente me situé sobre su parte más privada. –Rosada… - Pensé al ver el destellante color de sus labios y su clítoris. – Y pesar que alguien ya vio este lugar… - Lo dije con repudio.

Me acerque dando besos desde la parte interna de sus muslos, toque sus pétalos con mis labios, en ese instante el sello que había dentro de mí se rompió, el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se deshizo. – Lo quiero todo de ti Luka-nee. – Mi lengua se deslizo espontánea y rápidamente por el lugar, lamia de arriba a hacia abajo sus labios, subía a su clítoris, daba círculos en él y volvía a hacer mi recorrido en sus pétalos. Líquidos empezaban a circular en la intimidad de Luka-nee estos no eran solamente mi saliva. – Jeje – Sonreí al ver que mi amada se estaba excitando aun dormida. Ya era hora de intensificar las cosas; acelere mis movimientos con la lengua, y le di un mordisco en el clítoris.

\- ¡Nnn…! Nnn… ¡Guuuhh!…- Luka-nee se empezaba a quejar y dar un par de vueltas sobre la cama. En un arranque de excitación ante los quejidos de mi hermana decidí meter mi lengua dentro de ella. -¡Nnnnnnh!- Ella por fin abrió sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que… Que pasa? ¡Nnnnh! – Trace círculos velozmente en el interior de Luka-nee, su interior se contaría con fuerza. Torpemente Luka-nee buscó sus gafas las cuales se encontraban en el mueble al lado de su cama justamente al alcance de su mano. Como pudo se puso las gafas, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado De pronto ella busco la causa de su sensibilidad corporal, aquel extraño cosquilleo en su parte más preciada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, se había congelado, su labio inferior empezó a temblar un poco, tenía una mirada de desconcierto…

\- ¡¿Mi-Miku?!- Yo había detenido mis movimientos para que Luka-nee me viera mejor.

\- ¿Si? Luka-nee – Respondí con una sonrisa. Su rostro estupefacto y mi rostro de alegría demostraban las dos caras de la moneda.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Miku… que haces…? – Aun parecía desconcertada.

\- ¿Acaso no vez Luka-nee? Estamos teniendo sexo o al menos iniciando, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos hasta el final- Sabía que había perdido el control total de mis actos inclusive lo que decía me delataba, aun sabiendo que mi hermana estaba triste y confundida con mis actos, yo solo me sentía con más ánimos de seguir adelante en la tortura planeada para ella.

\- ¿S-S-Sexo? ¡No!... ¡Yo no quiero…! – Ella empezaba a forcejear y a subir la voz. – Miku no podemos hacer eso… - Su voz estaba temblorosa, por más que se resistiera yo no tenía planes de retractarme.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos? ¿Por qué somos hermanas, porque ambas somos mujeres o porque tu cuerpo le pertenece al afeminado ese de cabello morado? – Vociferé cortantemente.

\- ¿De qué… De que estas hablando Miku?- Dijo con una mirada aturdida.

\- No seas tonta Luka-nee, hoy los encontré besándose porque llegue un poco temprano del colegio, pero seguramente todos los días cuando nuestros padres y yo no estamos lo llevas a la casa para hacer toda clase de cosas con el… Seguramente ni eres virgen…- Inclusive para mi esas palabras habían sido desastrosas, le acabo de romper el corazón a la chica frente a mí, a la chica a la que amo, sus lágrimas me lo decían todo, lagrimas que se desbordaban rápidamente por sus rojas mejillas y caían en su pecho. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó allí sin moverse, su mirada se oscureció. Ante esto seguí lamiendo la intimidad de Luka-nee, hundí más mi cabeza entre sus muslos y la penetré con mi lengua. Levante la vista para ver que sucedía con Luka-nee y vi que aun sus lágrimas se estaban desbordando, su rostro sonrojado seguía allí, pero ahora mordía fuertemente las sabanas. –Fufu ¿Con que no quieres que te escuche gemir?- Ella tampoco respondió a lo que había dicho solo se dedicó a apretar fuertemente las sabanas con sus dientes.

Después de unos minutos de darle penetración con mi lengua di una última lamida alrededor de toda su intimidad y me dirigí a su rostro sin pegar mi cuerpo al de ella. Puse mi cara cerca de la suya, ella me miro. Sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera presenciando una abominación. Toque mi rostro. – Ah, con que esto fue lo que te sorprendió. – Pase mi dedo índice sobre una de mis mejillas tomando en el un poco del líquido que estaba esparcido por el lugar, mire fijamente dicho liquido por unos segundos y metí mi dedo en la boca. – Delicioso –Sentencie al momento que saboreaba la miel de Luka-nee. Sus ojos se apartaron de mi rostro, tome su barbilla y uní nuestros labios, ella intento separarnos pero como de costumbre Luka-nee carecía de fuerza física después de todo siempre fue un pajarillo enjaulado de modo que yo a pesar de la apariencia de mi cuerpo y mi edad estaba ganando la batalla por los labios de mi hermana, la besaba forzosamente, solo me separaba de ella para tomar aire. En un descuido suyo metí mi lengua en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron de gran manera para luego cerrarse fuertemente.

-¡Nnh! ¡Nn! – Se quejaba Luka-nee mientras esculcaba en el interior de su boca, sintiendo cada parte, absorbiendo su saliva, succionando su lengua, mezclando nuestros fluidos salivales. Comencé a moverme sobre el cuerpo de Luka-nee sin querer. - ¡Nghhhh!- Nuestras bocas se separaron dejando caer gotas de saliva. Mi amada me miro con signo de interrogación y temor.

\- Ohh acabas de sentirlo… Bueno pretendía alargar más todo esto del acto inicial, pero ya que se ha arruinado la sorpresa empezaremos con el plato principal. – Me separe más de Luka-nee quedando de rodillas justamente entre sus piernas, procedí a abrir la bata negra que hasta ahora llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo desnudo y un strap-on. –Con esto te hare muy feliz Luka-nee, seremos una finalmente… - Sonreí ante la mirada asustadiza de Luka-nee. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. – _¿Realmente este es el amor que le quiero ofrecer a Luka-nee?_ \- Pensé por un instante, pero ya estaba muy lejos para retractarme aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que le estaba haciendo algo malo a la persona a la que tanto amaba.

Tome el pene artificial con ambas manos y lo coloque en el lugar que creía correcto. Mire a mi hermana por última vez antes de actuar.

\- Nee Miku, dime ¿porque realmente haces esto?- La mire fijamente, ahora la sorprendida era yo; su tono era frio y distante. – Dime ¡ ¿porque diablos me haces esto?! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto yo sentía un nudo en mi garganta por su pregunta

\- ¿No te lo dije ya? – Dije tratando de que mi voz saliera lo mas natural posible.

\- No soy tonta Miku… Me estas torturando al menos dime lo que de verdad pasa, te ayudare como pueda. – Volvio su tono sobreprotector pero a la vez desesperado.

– Luka…- Baje la mirada. - ¿De que serviría decirte la verdad si de todas formas terminaras odiándome?- Espere su respuesta.

– Nunca te odiaría, eres mi preciada y única hermana después de todo. – Sus palabras eran tan cálidas que estaban a punto de calentar mi corazón.

– Entonces ¿Qué pensarías de mí si te dijera que te amo?-

– ¿Eh? – Luka-nee estaba confundida con mi comentario.

–Así como lo oyes… yo te amo…– Trague saliva. – ¡Te amo Megurine Luka, no me importa que seamos hermanas, no me importa que ambas seamos mujeres, no puedo evitar sentir estos sentimientos por ti Luka-nee, me di cuenta de que te amo en cuerpo y alma, de que estado enamorada de ti desde aquel día en que te apartaron de mí, y cuando volviste por fin lo confirme, quisiera sentir estas cosas hacia alguien más pero simplemente no puedo. Sueño contigo, me sonrojo cuando estas cerca de mí, me pongo celosa de ti, me masturbo pensando en ti, quiero tu cuerpo y tu corazón, quiero que ambos me pertenezcan sin hacerle caso a lo que diga tu cerebro, quiero hacerte mía y que tú también desees que te haga el amor, no quiero compartirte con nadie, quiero ser la única que habite en tus pensamientos de día y de noche, pero no sé qué hacer para que me ames…!- *Suspiro* Levanté mi vista hacia Luka-nee quien me miraba fijamente con un rostro sorprendido ante mi confesión. – Te amo Luka-nee… – Dibuje una tenue sonrisa en mis labios, se sentía tan reconfortante desahogarse.

Ella no respondió, no dijo nada, solo se recostó sobre la cama y me miro no el rabillo del ojo. Ella ya no se iba a resistir, eso era lo que me daba a entender con su mirada y la falta de resistencia.

Me dirigí hacia su pecho. –Nnn– me di un bocado de con sus pezones, produciendo quejidos suaves por parte de Luka-nee. Con ambas manos apreté sus senos apoderándome de ellos. Luego de un rato deje sus pechos y me puse en posición para introducir aquel miembro artificial no sin antes darle una última lamida a la intimidad de Luka-nee para lubricarla más.

Me puse nuevamente de rodillas y levante la cadera de Luka-nee procurando que sus muslos estuvieran sobre los míos. Abrí un poco las piernas de Luka-nee. En ese instante ella me miro con angustia y temor. – _Tanto drama y no es como si fuera su primera_ vez – Al momento de pensar en que mi hermana ya lo había hecho con otro usé la fuerza bruta y entre rápidamente y con fuerza al interior de la parte más privada de ella.

\- ¡Aghhhhh! – Grito Luka-nee mientras tapaba su rostro con ambos brazos y apretaba sus mechones de cabellos. Mi excitación aumento ante el grito y gestos de dolor que hacia mi hermana, no podía evitar relamerme los labios al ver sus expresiones, esta era como una forma de castigo por haber estado con otra persona. No le di tregua y comencé a moverme como pude pues todo estaba apretado y no me daba la libertad de entrar y salir a mi gusto. – Aghh… Ugh… Guaaaah… – Mis movimientos aumentaron, envestía con fuerza para que la vagina de Luka-nee dejara de rechazarme, mientras tanto yo no apartaba mi vista de mi amada, verla quejarse, ver sus lágrimas, la angustia en sus ojos, su cuerpo tembloroso, sus mejillas rojas, no podía apartar mi vista de ella.

Podía contar los minutos, ya habían pasado aproximadamente quince desde que comenzamos el acto, los quejidos de dolor de Luka-nee fueron disminuyendo mientras mi velocidad iba en aumento. –Nm – Me detuve en seco ante ese primer gemido que escuchaba por parte de mi amada. Me esforcé por moverme más de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, probablemente así le gustaba. – Nmm… Nm… – Mas gemidos. El placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo en forma de choque eléctrico a través de mi columna vertebral.

– Ummm… Umm… – Comenzaba a sentir el gustazo de ver esta otra parte de Luka-nee, esa que empezaba a conocer el significado de la palabra "Placer" conmigo. Puse mis dos manos sobre el vientre de Luka-nee quería sentir la magnitud de mis embestidas, quería sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba en medio del golpeteo en contra su útero.

\- Mi…Miku Hiaaan… - Dijo mi nombre entre gemidos. Mi corazón salto de su lugar, ella estaba gimiendo por mí, solo por mi… Mi rostro se sonrojo de la misma manera en la que todo el rostro y cuerpo de ella estaban sonrojados. Verla tan hermosa frente a mi empezando a disfrutar de este placer mordiendo la manzana prohibida que yo le estaba dando a probar provoco que no resistiera el impulso de besarla así que me recosté sobre ella sin abandonar el acto de penetración. Nuestros labios se juntaron, ella cerro los ojos creando aquel aura de una enamorada dando su primer beso, fue un momento magnifico, una de mis manos se desvió hasta uno de sus senos mientras que una de las manos de Luka-nee se acomodó detrás de mi cuello y la otra sobre mi cabeza. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar sincronizadamente como si hubiéramos estado practicando toda una vida, nuestra batalle de succión y lamidas calentaba todos nuestros cuerpos con la mezcla de nuestros jugos salivales, reuní un poco de mi saliva y la introduje con mi lengua dentro de la boca de Luka, esta al sentir lo que estaba haciendo abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pensé que se apartaría de mí, pero hizo lo contrario, recibió mi fluido salival con algo de ¿amor? Yo sonreí ante la aceptación de Luka-nee y como recompensa acelere el movimiento de penetración en su vagina. –Nnn… Ah-Ahhh… Miku… Miku… Ahhn… –La silencie con mis labios, no había lio en que gimiera todo lo que quisiera pues nuestros padres no se encontraban en casa, pero aun yo deseaba seguir poseyendo esos labios que anhele por tanto tiempo. De pronto Luka-nee se movió haciendo que yo quedara debajo de ella, una acostada sobre la otra.

– ¿Luka-nee? – Me había sorprendido su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

–Mi-Miku…– Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos. –Yo… Yo no sé lo que siento, esto… esto es raro, tú y yo somos hermanas… Tu y yo somos dos chicas… - Mis ojos también se humedecieron, mi garganta se secó; que tonta fui al creer que ella me iba a aceptar, soy una completa idiota. –Yo realmente lo siento por estar tan confundida, aun así ante la tormenta que se ha formado en mi mente, existe una calma en mi corazón. – Busque sus ojos con la mirada, ahora eran sus palabras las que me tenían confundida.

– ¿Q-Qué… Qué significa eso? – Dije al ver sus preciosos y azulados ojos.

Luka-nee me beso torpemente dejándome asombrada por un instante, pero luego correspondí – Eso significa que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas oír lo que dice mi corazón, aun no puedo decir con certeza de que te amo como lo hacen los amantes, pero estoy segura de que en algún momento de mi vida corresponderé como se debe a tus sentimientos. – Dijo después de que nos separáramos del tierno beso. – ¿Estas… Estás de acuerdo con eso Miku? – Su rostro se había sonrojado aún más, sus orejas estaban totalmente rojas, ella estaba ocultando un poco su mirada ante mi posible respuesta.

Puse una mano en su cabeza y la presione de tal manera que nuestros labios se juntaran. –Claro que si…– Ella me miro con alegría. – Te amo Luka-nee. – Le dije suavemente mientras nuestras frentes estaban una contra la otra.

–M-Mi…ku…– Su expresión de avergonzada había salido a flote.

– ¿Si Luka-nee? – Pregunté

– ¿Q-Que debería hacer? –Dios ahora su rostro se tornaba más infantil y avergonzado que antes.

–¿Con que…?– Realmente no entendía a que se refería en ese momento.

-¡Mikuuuu…!– Dio un pequeño grito. Cuando se calmó se alzó un poco sombre mi apoyándose a la cama con ambas manos y miro hacia la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos. –Eso…–Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– ¿Realmente no sabes que hay que hacer? – La mire incrédula y con una ceja levantada. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Ummm entonces solo déjate llevar mientras yo te guio…– Sonreí. – _probablemente ella no había estado de dominante cuando lo hacía con aquel hombre._ –Pensé

Puse mis manos en su cintura, mientras nuestros pezones se rozaban. Comencé a retomar el movimiento de "vaivén" –Nnn... Nnn…– Luka-nee cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor el placer que producían los golpeteos que se estaban dando en su interior. – ¡Hiiiiian…!– Baje mis dos manos hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y estrujándolas, espere a que mi ahora amante se acostumbrara a la posición y a las sensaciones de estimulación que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, para presionar la parte inferior de Luka-nee con el miembro artificial, de tal manera que ambas nos movíamos complementando armónicamente la penetración. –N-no… Miku… No Ahhn – Luka-nee estaba retorciéndose en frente de mí, su espalda empezaba a arquearse y su cuerpo intuitivamente empezaba a frotarse mar ferozmente contra el mío. –Miku… Nn… Miku no… Aahn Det-Detente por favor… Ufum… – Aun no me detenía ¿porque tendría que hacerlo?

– ¿Para qué quieres que me detenga si estas a punto de llegar al clímax? – Yo en ningún momento detuve el acto de penetración. –Si sientes algo raro no debes preocuparte es solo que estas por venirte. – Conteste alegremente.

–No…Miku… – Ella medio abrió uno de sus ojos como pudo y me miro… –Miku… Por…Nn… Por favor para… – ¿Ella me estaba hablando enserio? Eso es lo que demostraba mi rostro en este momento. –M-Mi-Mi-Miku… Te rugo que te detengaaahh… Yo… Yo… ¡Quiero que lo hagamos juntas! – Su grito lleno de vergüenza logro que dejara de moverme, enserio ella quería eso conmigo… –Miku… – Ella estaba tomando aire.

–Jeje si Luka-nee, no te preocupes que yo me encargo… –Le sonreí y ella a mi…

Saque el miembro artificial de la vagina de Luka-nee, luego ella se sentó sobre la cama, mientras tanto yo me baje de la misma, sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Me quite el arnés sin mirarlo debido a las ansias de llevar mi amor al máximo con la mujer que se hallaba esperándome sobre la cama y lo dejé caer en el suelo. Caminé rápidamente hacia la cama para no decir que corrí y me senté en está quedando de frente a mi amada. –Voy a empezar… – Le dije suavemente, ella asintió con total aceptación. Le da un beso suave que con los segundos se fue intensificando con la total correspondencia por parte de Luka-nee, toque una de sus tetas y bese su cuello.

–M-Miku…umm – Su dulce voz pronuncio mi nombre.

–Luka-nee… –Volví a sus labios y la atraje hacia mí de tal manera que nuestros pies formaran pares de tijeras, haciendo que nuestras intimidades rosaran la una contra la otra…

–Miku… ¿Tú también te sentirás bien con esto? – Denotaba un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

– Si Luka-nee, mira… –En el instante en que dije eso, me comencé a mover contra ella, chocando nuestras intimidades, mientras la tomaba por su cintura con mis dos manos.

–Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhhhh… –Luka-nee gemía a gran manera.

– Ummm… ummm… se siente rico – Esto de tener sexo de esta manera era lo más grandioso que nunca jamás haya experimentado, ella y yo podíamos sentirlo. Lo caliente que estaban nuestras intimidades, el jugo que se esparcía por nuestros muslos, nuestros apasionados besos, el movimiento que Luka-nee empezaba a aplicar en sus caderas danzando junto a mí haciendo este vaivén más excitante e intenso. –Maravilloso… –Cerré mis ojos al igual que Luka-nee y me entregue completamente a este nuevo placer que estábamos sintiendo.

* * *

Saque las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo marrón el cual llevaba puesto, abrimos la puerta, y entramos, nos cambiamos los zapatos y llevamos los de salir en las manos para no ensuciar el piso. Todo estaba oscuro. –Ah ya debieron de haberse ido a dormir– Escuche a la voz femenina a mi lado y asentí. Subimos lentamente sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

–Ahhh…– Tenue mente escuche un sonido. Ambos nos alarmamos… –Ahhh… Ahhh…Nn…– Ese sonido provenía de la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la nuestra…–Ahhh… Hiaan… Hiaaaan…– Gemidos. Gemidos empezaban a escucharse por el lugar, gemidos que provenían de la habitación de la mayor de mis hijas. – No… Ahh… Me… ¡Me voy a correr!… Nnn…– Ante esto no me podía quedar allí parado como si nada… Con furia corrí hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta de un empujón. –¡Me corro… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – La escena frente a mí era monstruosa.

– Ahhhh…– Mi esposa grito del horror al ver la misma escena que yo estaba viendo… Aquel grito de mi mujer llamo la atención de aquellas chicas que evidentemente acababan de tener sexo.

– Pa…Pá, ma…má…– Susurró la menor. El terror se podía ver en los rostros de ambas. Encendí el interruptor que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del cuarto y camine rápidamente hacia donde estaban ambas con sus piernas entrelazadas. – ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! –De un solo empujón las despegue. Tome por el cabello a Luka, la mayor de las dos y le di una bofetada. Sus lágrimas empezaron a surgir. –Pa…pá…– Ciertamente era la primera vez que la abofeteaba, pero aunque fuera la primera vez no me conformaría solo con una simple bofetada, no había perdón de Dios para lo que habían hecho mis hijas. –No me llames papá–Levante su rostro nuevamente y le estampé otra bofetada. – Eres una degenerada, tu que eres la mayor, cómo pudiste hacernos esto… – Grite con rabia y levante mi mano nuevamente para darle otra bofetada.

–Detente papá…– Dirigí mi mirada a quien me llamaba, era Miku. – Mis ojos se llenaron de rabia al verla. Solté los cabellos de Luka y me apresure a tomar los de Miku. Levante mi mano para golpear su rostro con toda la ira del mundo. – ¡Déjala en paz! – Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mire hacia el lugar del cual venia aquella voz de irrespeto. Sin pensarlo plasmé mi mano en una de las mejillas de la dueña de aquella voz. – ¡Luka-nee! – Grito Miku corriendo hasta ella. Cuando Luka levantó el rostro había un hilo de sangre que provenía de su labio inferior. Nunca pensé que le haría algo así a mi hija, pero esta situación lo ameritaba. Justamente me iba a acercar a donde estaban ambas, quería saber el porqué de esta aberración, pero cuando di el primer paso mi pie golpeo algo, mire hacia el suelo y había algo allí. Esa cosa era un arnés con un pene, lo más repugnante, lo que más destrozó mis sentidos, mi lógica y mi raciocinio fue descubrir lo que hacía a la escena lo más espantoso de lo que ya era.

*Sangre-Sangre-Sangre*

– ¿Quién fue? – Dije en voz alta, a esto todas se me quedaron mirando. –Dije que ¿Quién? ¿Quién le quito la virginidad a quién? – Grite con completo enojo…

* * *

 **Miku**

– ¿Virginidad? – Mire el arnés y ciertamente estaba manchado de sangre. Mis ojos se pusieron blancos… - _¿Le arranque la virginidad a mi propia hermana? ¿Ella no lo había hecho con el afeminado?_ –Pensé, ¿realmente había destrozado a Luka-nee sin darme cuenta, realmente traté a Luka-nee tan mal sin pensar en su inocencia, en qué clase de monstruo me había convertido?... Ni siquiera podría mirarla a la cara, le había dado juicio sin haber cometido un crimen.

–Díganme ¿Quién demonios fue? ¿Tendré que abrir las piernas de ambas para ver a quien mierda le quitaron la puta virginidad? – Mi padre estaba hirviendo, ya no era el hombre dulce y dócil que era siempre. Ahora solo era un monstruo igual que yo.

– Fui yo… – Sentencio la chica a mi lado, voltee a verla mientras ella se ponía de pie. En la parte trasera de sus muslos aun había rastros de sangre que yo ni siquiera había notado anteriormente. Me asuste tanto no por mi padre sino por el daño que le había causado y aun así se quería sacrificar por mí.

–Espe…– No me dejo completar la frase cuando con una de sus manos me hizo una señal de alto.

–Yo fui. Tome a Miku– El aura de seriedad y firmeza que emanaban de sus palabras era impresionante.

– Agáchate de espaldas…– El hombre frente a nosotras le indico eso a Luka-nee mientras empezaba a sacar su cinturón. Obedientemente Luka-nee se sentó formalmente en el suelo de espaldas a aquel hombre.

– ¡Espera querido! –Grito mi madre que aún se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó ella temiendo de cual fuera la respuesta.

–Voy a darle una lección que nunca olvidará por corromper a su propia hermana menor. Ella no es más que una degenerada. – Sus palabra deberían estar dirigidas a mí no a Luka-nee, ella nunca hizo nada contra mí. Mi padre levanto su brazo derecho en el cual tenía envuelto el cinturón.

–¡DETENTE! – *Plaaa*Justamente cuando grite con todas mis fuerzas se escuchó el sonido de aquel golpe. *Plaa**Plaa**Plaa*. Mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, estaba tan afligida viendo como mi padre azotaba a mi hermana, esta solo se podía quejar a contacto.

Esta era una tortura psicológica para mí... cinco, siete, diez, quince, veinte… ya eran veinte los azotes cuando por fin él la dejó.

– Tú eres mayor de edad, mañana te largas de mi casa. – El hombre dio la vuelta y se fue. Fui gateando hasta donde estaba Luka-nee. Mi corazón se estrujó… Toda su espalda estaba marcada, en vez de su piel blanca solo habían marcas moradas o rojizas por todo el lugar.

–Voy a buscar un ungüento–Dijo mi madre apurándose. Después de todo ella seguía siendo nuestra madre.

–No te preocupes– Me dijo Luka-nee con una sonrisa que no encajaba para nada con su rostro lloroso luego de que nuestra madre se fue.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Luka-nee? –Le reclame.

– ¿Por qué… que? – Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro – Yo solo quería proteger a quien quiero y a quien verdaderamente me ama. Quiero corresponder correctamente a tu amor. Además aun tienes dieciséis yo soy la mayor aquí así que no te preocupes yo estaré bien.

–Pero papa dijo que mañana…– No quería terminar de decir la frase.

–Eso no importa, tengo un par de amigos que me pueden ayudar a subsistir hasta que consiga un trabajo. –Su voz era tan suave, sus palabras describían las cosas tan fácilmente. –Miku… Quiero que hagamos una nueva promesa– Luka-nee levanto la cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Yo solo pude asentir.

* * *

-Ya han pasado dos largos años o mas desde que se fue– Dije con tristeza sentada en una de las banquitas del parque*suspiro*. Desde aquel entonces no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ni a hablar, ni enviarnos correos, no sé dónde está o que es de su vida, pero aun en esta lejanía mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. Me pregunto si ella volverá.

Miro mi reloj y ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde. Esperaría solo media hora más para irme. Los niños corrían por todos lados. Los enamorados se tomaban de las manos e iban todos acaramelados. Los vendedores ambulantes aún estaban prestando sus servicios.

*Suspiro*

–Disculpe, ¿este lugar está ocupado?– pregunto alguien a mi lado.

\- Ah no de todos modos ya estoy por irme– Cuando giro a ver a la persona a mi lado–Luka…nee– Ella estaba justo allí, a mi lado, sus gafas, su cabello rosa, sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules como el mar, todo estaba allí, no lo podía creer. – ¿Realmente eres tú? – Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

– Te hice una promesa ¿Verdad?... Volvería por ti cuando fueras mayor de edad y cuando tuviera un lugar al cual llevarte para que viviéramos juntas. Recuerdas también la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niñas,… sin importar cuantas veces nos separaran yo volvería a ti… esas habían sido mis palabras. – La calidez de sus palabras se sentía tan bien.

– Escapémonos Luka-nee, llévame esta misma noche. –Le dije con unas pocas lágrimas en mis mejillas.

–Si Miku. Después de todo vine a buscar a la mujer a la que amo. Te amo Miku, te amo con todo mi corazón– No pude aguantarme más y me abalance sobre sus labios hasta el anochecer.

* * *

Ella no estaba en casa solo una pequeña nota en su cama.

Nota: _Papá, mamá a pesar de todo los quiero mucho, pero ahora es mi turno de volar junto a la persona a la que amo, me la quitaron en mi niñez, volvió a suceder lo mismo en mi adolescencia, pero ahora que ya soy mayor no dejare que nadie me aparte de ella, luchare por este amor que siento por mi amada Luka-nee._

Lloramos amargamente por que perdimos a nuestras dos hijas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Rinconcito de lo desconocido**

YKanon: Uff por fin termine. Tomo más tiempo de lo que creí. ¿Oye pelirosa que te pareció el fic?

Luka: Ummm... Tenía que ser al revés.

YKanon: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Miku: Es que Luka-san lo único que tiene en mente es hacerme cosas pervertidas. Por eso ella quería que cambiáramos de lugar.

Luka: jajaja es que eres tan linda Miku… Tu cuerpito desnudo es tan hermoso y ni se diga de tus pechitos y aun mas tu cosi…

Miku: Ahhhh ya no sigas… Basta, basta…

YKanon: Definitivamente eres una pervertida, pelirosa mira que hasta se te sale la baba.

Luka: Jejeje yo no tengo la culpa, Miku me provoca.

Miku: Idiota…

Luka: Soy una idiota pero aun así me amas ¿Verdad Mi-ku-chan?

Miku: Si claro, lo que tú digas.

Luka: Oye Miku ahora que lo pienso, ¿De dónde habías sacado ese vendito arnés que mencionan en el fic?

Miku: Etto… bueno… Según YKanon-san supone que era un artículo que mande a comprar en Amazon hace un par de días, por si las moscas y pasaba algo.

Luka: ¿Pasar algo? ¿Qué situación riesgosa dependería de un strap-on? Eso es absurdo.

Miku: bueno bueno, no me cuestiones, yo también tengo derecho a hacer cosas pervertidas de vez en cuando. Ahh, porque mejor no hablas con YKanon-san… Mira... Mira que ella te puso a besar a Gakupo-san después de todo. (Miku salió huyendo del lugar antes de que Luka retomara el hecho de su repentina perversión con cierto juguete sexual)

Luka: Es cierto. (Luka estaba haciendo traquear sus puños). Maldita YKanon no te lo perdonaré jamás.

YKanon: Espérate pelirosa, eso solo era para crear la historial. Después de todo ¿él te estaba obligando o no?

Luka: Claro que sí, porque de ninguna otra manera lo hubiera hecho, imbécil.

YKanon: Oye Luka ¡ ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa hacha?!...

Luka: Voy a cortar esas endemoniadas manos, para que vuelvan a escribir algo tan horrible.

YKanon: Espera… Detente… ¡DETENTEEEEEE!

…

* * *

 **Bueno amigos este fue mi fic titulado: Mí amada Luka-nee. Realmente no sabía ni que nombre ponerle, pero bueeenoo… En fin espero que les haya gustado. Si ya se hubieron muchas lágrimas en este fic pero no había de otra. Ummm espero que dejen sus Reviws con sus opiniones y sugerencias, además les digo que estaré actualizando o subiendo material nuevo la _última o la primera semana de cada mes_. Quisiera hacerlo más a menudo, pero la universidad me está volviendo loca. Buen hasta aquí quedamos y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Por leer este fic: Arigato-gosaimasuuuuu… (*w*)/**

 _ **PD:** Lamentablemente para los amantes del negitoro el próximo fic contendrá como personajes principales a Luka y a Lily, aun así espero que también se animen por leer esa zukulentha y Zabrozonga historia._


End file.
